A Fight For Love (RolePlay)
by Grojbandian5Ever
Summary: Roleplaying with a pal on FB: Corey locks Laney away in a dungeon for safe keeping. But someone is out to get them, he wants Laney to himself! (Bad) Summary!)


**Okay so I was on Fb, chatting with a friend. We did a GB Roleplay. It was 2 hours long! :P Hope you guys like! Corney! (P.S. I did add like 5% Larry+Laney...but I was like ...ew...WTF?! So...ya know...plot twist)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Laney sits down at the lunch table, wearing her normal outfit, eating a sandwich- <strong>

-Carrie walks over to Laney- "Well hello Penn! Where's your little Groj-gang? Did you lose a gig?! Like always?"

''Its not funny , Carrie. I'm just letting out some steam, enjoying the sandwich, my mother made'' -As you noticed, laney had held a pbj sandwich with a mini bottle of chocolate milk-

-Carrie smirks- "Well Penn, it seems Riffin and his troop left you AGAIN! Well just think of the worst burn of your life...twice! Btw Penn, you should like totally give up now, The Newmans are 10x better than your stinky band"

-Soon, Laney would then slam her food down on the table, standing up, turning over to face Carrie with anticipation boiling inside of her blood, replying with an argumentative comment- ''Well, Beff. your stinky band sucks! and you can taunt me all you want! cus you know grojband will be more awesome!''

-Carrie still with a sly smile on her face- "Ha! In your dreams Penn! Your horrible band is like totally stinksville, especially Riffin. Ugh, how can you stand such a noob!?"

''Urgh~ Stop calling me that, Beff! before I shove your face in our music and make you love us , you rotten spoiled brat! your just as bad as Trina!'' Laney replied angrily, opening her bottle of milk and pouring it all over Carrie, making her upset, laughing.

-Carrie starting to get extremely upset with Laney- "Ugh! What's your deal Penn?! You ruined my shirt! You better watch your back, The Newmans are like totally better than your "band". -Carrie walks away angry-

-Laney then grunted and sighed, sitting back down at the table, taking left over sips of her milk and eats her sandwich hoping carrie wouldn't disturb-

-A couple minutes later, Carrie comes back with a baseball bat, and a sac. Carrie hits Laney in the head and stuffs her in the sac- "Ha! To easy!"

''Ah!'' Soon, Laney would roll her eyes and faint, passing out and was inside the sac. being taken away by carrie-

-Carrie walks over to the mysterious figure still holding the sac- "Okay, I've done my part, gimmie the cash!" -The mysterious figure hands over the money to Carrie and grabs the sac, and walks into the house with the sac-

-Laney would then wake up, still inside of the sac, rubbing the back of her head, asking her self - ''Huh? what happened?''

"You're finally up, huh?" -The mysterious figure says from behind her-

''Huh? whos there?'' Laney asked, getting out of the sac, standing up and looking around.

"I think you may know me" -The mysterious figure takes of his hood to reveal Corey Riffin-

-Laney would then become emotional, a tear shedding down her eyes, looking over at Corey- ''Core...what are you doing here?''

-Corey walks over to her and hits her in the head. Then chains her up in a dungeon while still unconscious.-

-Laney cries in pain, bleeding a little from the painful attack, being chained up, going into the dungeon, closing her eyes-

-a couple minutes later Corey walks in and stands infront of her..no emotion on his face-

-Minutes after, laney would open her eyes, and seen corey infront of her, seeing his heart breaker face. she then stammered and looked down- ''...hmmmmmm'''

-Corey just stands there, examining her whole body...still have no facial emotion but knew what he was doing- "Hello Laney"

''Core...'' Laney said in a worried sad voice, then immediately looking down at the chains that she was in, not sure what was going on, struggling and moving around-

-Corey walked up to her and kissed her forehead- "I'm sorry.." he whispered.

-Her heart would start to beat fast, a slight blush forming on her cheek, reacting to the kiss on her forehead, her eyes shimmered as her heart said- ''OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG''

-Corey looked at her. He just realized what he was doing and kneeled down and started to cry- "I'm sorry!"

-Laney would then get on her knees while being chained, wabbling close to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, crying while forgiving his apology- ''Its okay core...its Carries fault for making you do this...''

-Corey looked up at her.- "Laney...It's not her fault...I just paid her to kidnap you...I'm the one who made all this happen...- Corey then got up and looked out the small window-

''But..core, I forgive you, friends do forgive..Its her fault...'' Laney replied, still chained down and scooted back and leaned her head back on the wall-

Corey looked at her- "Laney...it's not her fault...It's mine..I just...*sigh* ..I just want to think, but with you around around me I can't! -Corey slammed his fist against the wall-

-Laney would tear up and began to cry hysterically, hurting his feelings by being around him too much, she then looked down and turned away, crying louder. feeling upset, screaming and throwing a tantrumming- Ahhhh!~

-Corey felt regret, but knew this was right. He walked over to Laney and patted her on the back softly- "Lanes...Please. I just need time to figure my feelings right now...I need to be alone."

''O-O-Okay...'' Laney replied, sniffing ,tears running down her eyes of depression, turning her head and looked down, sighing.

Corey thought the time is right, he got up sighing- "Lanes...I just want you to know...I love you." -He got up, and walked out of the room

-Soon, as he left, Laney would have a huge grin on her face, crying happily, her heart exploded with joy. then silenced down and sat on the ground chained-

-An hour later Corey walked in, crying alot, and sat right infront of her-

-Laney then looked down in shame, already knowing his reaction after saying that he liked her. she sighed and teared up again-

Corey walked over to a broken mirror, picked up a piece and cut his hand, then sat in the corner and cried-

Laney would then gasp and tried to get up, stopping him from cutting. she wabbled over and knocked the piece of mirror off of his hand ''CORE! DON'T DO THAT!''

-Corey stood in front her, quite angry- "Lanes, You can live a long happy life without me in the way! You have so much potential and I can't be the one to stop you! So STOP THINKING I'M IMPORTANT AND MOVE ON!-

Laney would ignore his threatening comment and pressed her lips hard on his, giving him his first kiss, (Corney moment, in 3, 2 , 1 ) Laney would keep it a hold for 40 seconds. calming him down-

Corey kissed back, thankfully calming him down. After the broke apart from the kiss, he just sat there- "Lanes..."

''Core...you know I cant be without you, your the glue that holds grojband together... your the only best friend I need...'' Laney said, not breaking eye contact from him

-Corey kissed her before she could finish her sentence. They kissed for a whole minute. "Lanes...I can't live without you either...I love you...but...We just can't be.."

-Laney would immediately pulled away from the kiss, nodding her head, speaking silently, licking her lips after receiving the savory kiss- ''I understand core...''

"I know you don't...It can't be because...if I do...You can get hurt..." Corey looked away and sighed

''Y-Your right core.. I can get hurt by liking you..'' Laney sighed, scooting back and wanted to be free and out of the dungeon, she closed her eyes.

."It's all Larry's fault..." -Corey finally confessed

''Dang him core...'' Laney said, jumping up and sliding her body out of the tight chains, breaking free. ''Ima go now, see ya''

-Corey quickly jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist- "Wait!...I...I need you Laney Penn! You're all I have! -Corey pulled her into a hug and started to cry-

-Laney gasped, a really bright red blush would form one her face. wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly- ''Don't worry core...''

"Lanes I need you with me! If i'm just a day without you I cry! But...If Larry sees us...He'll kill you..."

''What do you mean he'll kill me?'' Laney asks, looking at him deeply, knowing his answer ''Oh is it because I poured chocolate milk all over carrie?''

Corey looked down.- "He's also inlove with you..."

''WHAT!? ... Well, that's no biggie, haha'' Laney chuckled and shrugged, pulling away from the hug.

Corey pushed her back and gave her a death stare. "Laney listen to me! He can kill you and he will! He knows where we are! Please stop goofing around! Please! -Corey stared to form tears in his eyes-

''OKAY! OKAY...I believe you... I really do... lets just avoid contact, okay?'' Laney said, pushing corey away, walking over and sitting in a corner, looking at her hands then sighed.

"Laney...that won't stop him. He knows I always loved you! I'm...sorry but I'm gonna half to keep you here..." -Corey chained her up again, and threw his beanie on the ground and stepping on it. "Grojband is over." -Then he walked away-

''...'' Laneys lips started to tremble as shes about to cry, laying on the floor, chained up. tears running down her eyes onto coreys stepped on beanie,laying her head down on it. crying for an hour, waiting for help.

-Corey could hear Laney from downstairs of the building, He received a text from an Anonymous person, yet he knew who it was- ~Dear Riffin. Your "pals" Kin and Kon are locked away forever...muahaha!~ -Corey ran upstairs towards Laney's dungeon, grabbed another piece of the broken mirror, and slashed his arm multiple times...then he passed out, right in front her.-

-Laney would see him hurt himself, she immediately began to pass out with him, her head inches away from his. tears rolling down her cheeks, still chained up.-

-They both woke up, together cuddled on the cold floor-

-She woke up, shivering of fear, her head on corey's beating chest. cuddling up to him for comfort. crying again- ''...''

Corey looked at her, and kissed her cheek- "Don't you ever forget that I will always love you"

Laney looked up at her and nodded. speaking in a soft voice. ''...core...'' laney then stopped her sentence.

Corey picked her up bridal style and carried her to Larry's Castle-

Laney then asked ''Where are you going?'' ''where are you taking me?''

"We have to settle this once and for all. I can't live like this anymore" Corey said

'Ill die for you...'' Laney said, nodding her head. laying in his arms while having guts for her death.

As soon as they got near by, they saw Larry in the distance, walking up to them, with a knife in his hand.

Laney then gasped, biting her lower lip and shivering in fear, whispering to herself '' i don't wanna do this.. i don't wanna do this!''

Corey looked at her and smiled..."We can do this.."

''okay...ill do it...only for you...core..'' Laney then immediately jumped down and out of his arms, standing in a battle position while chained.

Larry stood in front of them. A knife in a hand. "Riffin. We had a promise. If Laney is mine, no one gets hurt."

''...I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM!'' Laney then attempted to move and head butt larry, knocking the knife out of his hand.

Larry laughed with amusement. He took a larger, and sharper knife out of his back pocket. Right before he stabbed Laney, a blue haired figure came out of no where and knocked the knife out of his hand. "Carrie?! Why are you here?!" Carrie looked at him. "To stop you. We may be nemisises with Grojband but that's no reason to kill them! Plus...I love you." Then she kissed him.-

Laney would then look over at Carrie, feeling jealousy all over her body, then without hesitation, she grabbed Corey's face and began to kiss him hard. (Did NOT want this to be a makeout session! BTW)

Larry quickly backed away. "No.." -Then he grabbed the knife and stabbed himself..

**THE END! (MAYBE)**

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys are just that curious I made the Corey, Carrie and Larry P.O.V'S, While my pal wrote Laney's! Hope you guys liked!<strong>


End file.
